The goals of this project are to (1) establish and define a cell culture transformation system for identification of genetically defective individuals and people exposed to environmental carcinogens; (2) search for identifying and rescuing human and primate sarcoma (src) information; and (3) develop and test vaccine and other preventive measures to prevent and control cell transformation and cancers in animal and primate systems and ultimately in humans.